A Little Fall of Rain
by That Lonely Little EmoKid
Summary: Ryoko must deliver a letter to Ayeka from Tenchi, during a battle. What will become of Ryoko?


A Little Fall of Rain  
  
AN:Uh. . . . . . . . .right.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko stumbled toward her destination. Juraians ran past her, trying to escape the battle at their backs. Jurai had been ambushed by a neighboring planet, and were greatly unprepared. They had been having a banquet. Ryoko had been sitting next to Tenchi on his right, and Ayeka was on his left. Tenchi had barely said a word to her during the whole meal. When a clerk came to bring Ayeka to her father's chambers for a word, he finally turned to Ryoko instead of the Princess. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, thinking better of his speech. After a moment, he started again, only to be silenced again by the rumble of an explosion. The room shook, the women screamed, and Tenchi's facial expression suddenly went from concerned to determined. Ryoko smiled bitterly at the memory. She had known was he was going to tell her, so she wasn't that surprised at what happened next. Tenchi pulled a letter from his pocket, and requested that she give it to Ayeka, for he had to go fight. This painful part made Ryoko swoon, she could barely stand. She walked on though. She had to see him one last time. A drop of water touched her, and she looked up. It was beginning to rain.  
  
When Tenchi ran off, she made her way to the King's quarters. She ran. She had to get back and fight alongside Tenchi. She couldn't let him die, but she had to complete this mission he had given her. She knew what the letter said, without even reading it, she knew. Finally she made it. Ryoko knocked on the door, and Ayeka's father barked an order for whoever it was to come in, so Ryoko entered. The king was surprised to see her, he must have been expecting some sort of general, but he was civil enough. Ryoko told him about the letter, and the man agreed to give Ayeka Tenchi's love letter. But on her way back to Tenchi, something she couldn't have expected happened.  
  
The pirate walked along the halls of the royal palace. The corridors were rumbling with battle. Without warning, an explosion occurred, and the rest was a blur to Ryoko. After a while she woke up. She was very weak and covered with blood. All this reminiscing made her wounds hurt even more, and her eyelids were beginning to droop.   
  
  
Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius   
I don't feel any pain   
A little fall of rain   
Can hardly hurt me now   
You're here, that's all I need to know   
And you will keep me safe   
And you will keep me close   
And rain will make the flowers grow.   
  
She finally saw Tenchi ahead. Ryoko's wounds hurt so much, but she was determined to continue. When she at last reached her destination, she was sorry she had come. At first sight of her Tenchi's eyes had widened, and he was at her side in an instant. She could tell the sight of her hurt Tenchi, it played on his face so well. "I did what you asked Tenchi. . ." Ryoko told her love. Her eyelids drooped, but she gathered up her strength and kept them open. "Ryoko. . .wha? Ryoko what's happened to you? You're hurt!" Tenchi cried. "Oh my God, Ryoko. . .you've lost so much blood! You need some help!" the distraught boy yelled through spilling tears. "Don't worry, Tenchi. You will keep me close. . .and you will keep me safe. . ."  
  
  
But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,   
If I could heal your wounds with words of love.   
  
It was all Tenchi could do. All he could do was hold her, look at her, and cry. Then a cold hand touched his face. "Oh. . .Tenchi. . ." Ryoko cried. She didn't want it to end.  
  
Just hold me now, and let it be.   
Shelter me, comfort me   
  
"Please, Tenchi. Just stay with me. Please. . ." Ryoko pleaded with her beloved. Tenchi simply nodded and closed his hand around hers.   
  
  
You would live a hundred years   
If I could show you how   
I won't desert you now...   
  
"Don't worry Ryoko" he said, "I won't desert you now. Never. If only there were something I could do."   
  
The rain can't hurt me now   
This rain will wash away what's past   
And you will keep me safe   
And you will keep me close   
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.   
  
The rain pelted down on Ryoko's bloodstained face. All of Ryoko's prior memories of heartache, everything, it was all gone. All that stayed was the good. Tenchi was here with her, and that was all she needed to know. He would hold her until she slept.   
  
The rain that brings you here   
Is Heaven-blessed!   
The skies begin to clear   
And I'm at rest   
A breath away from where you are   
I've come home from so far   
So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius   
  
"Oh God, Ryoko! If I hadn't. I'm so sorry!" Tenchi told Ryoko. The look on his face was so full of sorrow. "It's ok, Tenchi. Please, just stay with me. Don't you fret, Tenchi. Please, don't. The rain can't hurt me now, Tenchi. Just please, don't worry. The rain will make the flowers grow," replied the dying girl.  
  
Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,   
You won't feel any pain   
A little fall of rain   
Can hardly hurt you now   
I'm here   
  
With that, Ryoko finally ran out of the strength required to keep her golden eyes opened. She no longer fought for breath, for she no longer took it. Only her body lay in Tenchi Masaki's arms as the man cried over his lost friend. "A little fall of rain. . .can hardly hurt you now. . .dear Ryoko. . ." he said in closing. He picked up her limp body and started toward the castle. Tears running down his cheeks, retracing the steps those before it had made.   
  
I will stay with you   
Till you are sleeping   
  
  
And rain...   
  
Will make the flowers...grow...   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She is the first to fall   
The first of us to fall upon this barricade   
  
  
Her name was Eponine   
Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid.   
  
  
We fight here in her name   
  
  
She will not die in vain.   
  
  
She will not be betrayed. 


End file.
